Stepping Forward
by Co chan
Summary: Set in modern times. Gaara is a new student at a popular high school in the burbs. Most likely he'll make some friends, possibly some enemies but who thought he'd find something else... Possibly some OOC, GaaraXyou'll see... :P...okay definetly some OOC
1. A New Start

Hey guys,

Co chan here. Long time no write, hehehe. Okay a bit different for me but I thought I'd try a different anime coz lord knows I've been obsessed with Naruto for a while so here's my new fic. Hope you guys like it and any reviews would be much appreciated. Thanks guys and see you soon.

Luv Co chan.

DISCLAIMER

Co chan: I solemnly swear that although I would love to own many of the characters from Naruto, I unfortunately do not. When my world domination scheme comes into play though that will change! BEWARE WORLD FOR NARUTO SHALL BE MINE!

Orochimaru: Geeze, and you people thought I had problems…

On to the story…

"…" – speaking

'…' – thoughts

* * *

Sunlight attempted to breach the darkness but was foiled in its attempt by two thick layers of material known as curtains. It, however, is doubtful that it would have made a difference as the inhabitant of the room was buried under about two tones of bedspread.

BANG, BANG, BANG

A slight stirring under the covers is the only response to the noise.

BANG, BANG, BANG

"Gaara, time to get up…."

No response.

"GAARA!" a slightly ticked off voice yells from the opposite side of the door.

Said person proceeded to invite themselves in to prepare the ultimate trap for the room owner. As this person walked across the room to where the window supposedly lived a small mumble came from the sheet mound.

"Don't you dare…."

The warning came too late as the curtains were flung open and the warmth of bed covers were lost, as light and cold assaulted the person and caused them to hide under a pillow.

"Come on Gaara, time to get up. New school to attend and all… you wouldn't wanna be late."

Gaara slowly peeked out from the safety of the pillow to glare at his harasser.  
There was his big sister standing in all her preppy glory, a grin to rival the sun's brightness slapped on her face… oh how he hated that smile.

"Sun bad… causes cancer… hail darkness," was the sleepy retort.

At this Temari snorted, grabbed the pillow off his head and walked out of the room.

"Breakfast is ready when you are," she called back.

Hearing this Gaara shuddered and proceeded to clamber out of bed. It was common knowledge that Temari was a horrible cook. Pulling on a pair of pants, he grabbed a shirt along with his bag and headed to the kitchen.

When he walked into the kitchen he found the room filled with smoke and a petrol-like smell being emitted from one of the cooking implements. Looking around he sighted his older brother attempting to disappear behind a chair as Temari wailed upon him.

"Well it's not my fault your cooking could cause digestive problems in the deceased!" Kankurou yelled as yet another frying pan was launched in his direction.

Gaara just rolled his eyes and continued on to make some toast which, luckily, went unnoticed due to the state of the kitchen.

"You're lucky we don't have smoke detectors in this place!" Kankurou continued.

At this Temari went stiff

'Here we go again…' Gaara continued his cooking…

Temari turned to face Kankurou, her hand reaching behind her back. His face went from cocky to pale in a millisecond as she pulled out a metal ninja fan from the small of her back.

"Why the hell did dad buy that for you!" he yelled as he ran fro the room, Temari in hot pursuit.

"We're gonna be late," Gaara called as he finished his toast.

Temari soon appeared with a scratched up Kankurou in two.

"We're leaving," Temari announced.

Kankurou just shook his head.

* * *

Okay here's a brief family history and description.

The three siblings just recently moved in together due to their father's business commitments as he runs his own multi-million dollar corporation. Gaara had been living with an uncle until he was killed in a car accident. Temari and Kankurou already lived together and it only seemed logical for Gaara to move in with them after the tragedy. Also living with their father was out of the question as he lived half way across the continent from where they were. So now Gaarahas found himselfin a new house, a new town and starting at a new school, Temari's school no less.

Kankurouis in his senior year but attends an acting college close by. Temari is two years his junior with Gaara being one year her junior.

* * *

As Kankurou was the only one with his license he was given chauffeur duty and had to drop the other two at school. When they arrived Temari led Gaara to the principle's office to be introduced. Once the pleasantries had been covered and Gaara had his timetable they left the office, however as soon as they stepped out Temari was whisked away by a group of students. Gaara watched with a blank face as she was swept down the hallway then he suddenly blanched. He had no idea where he had to go. As he watched the various students walk by he decided to take note of the social groups present.

All of a sudden his gaze was caught by a particular girl surrounded by a few others in front of a locker. This girl was wearing a seemingly over-sized hoodie with a pair of baggy cargo pants. The whole outfit gave her the outward appearance of being shapeless. The girls around her however were clothed in skimpy, figure hugging outfits so she seemed a bit out of place. This group of girls was scowling openly and whilst they talked to her the girl kept her gaze fixed on the ground. Then one of the girls knocked her books out of her hands and on to the ground. The girls sneered and walked off.

Once the girls had moved off Gaara walked over to the girl and crouched down to help pick up her belongings. When she realized that someone was helping her, startled at the fact, she looked up. When their eyes met Gaara realized he was looking into a pair of the most unusual eyes, not including his own, that he had ever seen. They had no pupils, were pale silver and despite their colour displayed a range of emotions he never thought was possible. Then he noticed that he was staring and quickly went back to the task at hand. When he handed the books back he looked up and studied the girl a bit more closely. She had short blue-black hair that fell just below her ears with a fringe marring her forehead. Her bright eyes seemed to take up most of her pale face, although at the moment that 'pale' face was quickly turning a shade of pink. Quickly standing up, cradling her books she looked back at the ground as he stood facing her.

"A…ano….tha…thank you," she said quietly.

Gaara almost had to move closer to hear what she was saying. In response all he gave was an 'mm' causing the girl to yet again look up in surprise.

"A….ano…are you n…new here?" she managed.

"Aa…" was all that he got out before a pink blur darted in front of him.

"Hinata, are you alright? I heard those girls were making a nuisance of themselves again."

It turned out that the pink blur was actually another girl… well her hair to be precise. Her hair colour was bubblegum pink!  
Due to the intrusion Gaara thought it would be wise to make himself scarce.

'So her name is Hinata…' he thought as he walked off.

Sakura continued to prattle on and it was only then that Hinata looked around. Her mysterious helper had gone.

* * *

Sitting in her seat, Hinata was completely oblivious to her surroundings, as she had been for the previous half of the period. She was still thinking about the boy from the hallway. Needless to say she was still a bit flustered about the entire encounter, so flustered in fact that she almost missed a class announcement. Looking up she got her third shock for the day. There at the front of the room, being introduced to the class was her mystery boy.

_Author's Note:_

_So guys that's the first installment, hope you like it. Next chapter we'll have a dashing intro of the gorgeous Gaara. Look forward to it I tell ya. One more thing… please review!_


	2. Friends & foes alike

_Hey guys, Co chan again._

_Sorry it took me so long to get this chappie up. I kept getting different ideas on how to write it and yeah, it got changed alot!  
Anyway on with the story!_

_And thanks to my reviewers from this fic:_

_Hibiki-chan: glad to hear you like it_

_And for my reviewers from my previous pic:_

_Yuki9283: glad you liked the story, i admit i was a bit worried about it. And thanks for adding me to your favs!_

_DreamerGirl02: it's awesome to hear that someone liked it that much, thanks a bunch!_

DISCLAIMER:

Co chan - I'm feeling very uninventive at the moment so I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Gaara walked quickly down the hallway, looking from door to door.

'Damn it all, why didn't I hang around to ask that girl for directions! I am so late!'

Finally sighting the door he needed he walked in to find a rowdy classroom with no teacher.

'Ok…. I'm almost half a period late and there isn't even a teacher here. And now people are starting to look at me… great.'

As this thought was running through his head the door he had just come through opened revealing a silver haired man with a…. mask covering half his face!

'What the hell?"

At the entrance of the man a few students stood up.

"YOU'RE LATE!" they chorused.

"Ah gomen, I was walking down the path of life when…"

"LIAR!"

Looking around the room the man finally noticed Gaara standing in front of him.

"Ah, you must be the new student. I am your teacher for this period, you may call me Kakashi sensei."

He then directed his voice at the rest of the students.

"Class, we have a new student joining us today…" turning back to Gaara he said, "sorry, what was your name again?"

Gaara's eyebrow twitched.

"Sabaku no Gaara," he replied.

Gesturing to Gaara he looked back at the class.

"A big welcome to Sabaku no Gaara. Okay Gaara, you may take a seat next to.." Kakashi quickly scanned the room, "Naruto."

Gaara looked around to find this 'Naruto' person. A person that caught his eye, however, was the pale eyed girl he had met that morning. Their eyes met for a moment and he smirked. Continuing to scan the room he took a guess that this Naruto person was the one gesturing him over to the seat next to him. Doing a quick once over of the boy he raised an eyebrow.

'This is going to be interesting,' he thought as he walked to his seat.

* * *

Looking up, Hinata's breath caught in her throat. It was him. The boy standing at the front of the class had the same short, wild red hair, the same piercing above his left eye and the same pair of blank sea green eyes as her mystery boy. He was wearing a plain black shirt over a pair of baggy black cargo's. As he was introduced to the class he looked tense and when he was told where to sit his eyes searched the room. At one point his eyes locked onto hers, causing him to smirk at her blushing reaction. He broke the contact and moved to his seat. 

'This is going to be interesting,' she thought as she tried to hide her red face.

* * *

The person Gaara was put next to, Naruto, was a bit of a lone wolf. Well actually the only person he hung out with was a boy named Uchiha Sasuke. It's not that Naruto was a creep, it's just that not many people interacted with him. This was in part due to the strange whisker-like tattoos present on his face. He had bright blue eyes, wild blonde hair and an easy going attitude. 

Sasuke on the other hand was a self proclaimed loner. He was a dark, handsome boy but due to his somewhat cold attitude most people kept their distance. The only person he talked to was Naruto and now Gaara. Sasuke also had a tattoo present on his left shoulder which could sometimes be sighted depending on his choice of shirt.

(A.N – I have that tattoo!)

As it turns out, Gaara got on unusually well with these two boys and as this particular class was a pretty big bludge they spent the rest of the period making small talk. The reason no teaching occurred, Gaara was told, was that the teacher was too busy reading a particular adult rated novel. When this was said Naruto had muttered something along the lines of 'stupid perverts.'

At the end of the period Naruto signaled for Gaara to follow them as it was time for a break. As he was led out of the classroom Gaara quickly glanced around the room to catch a glimpse of a certain pale eyed girl. Unfortunately for him she had already made a hasty exit with her pink haired friend.

* * *

As the trio were walking to the cafeteria Naruto was taking the liberty of pointing out all the different people he should avoid and who was alright to talk to. During this explanation a boy with long brown hair collided with Naruto, almost knocking him to the ground. 

"Watch it freak," he commented as he went to walk off.

"Watch it Hyuuga," Sasuke hissed just loud enough for the boy to hear.

He turned around and directed a glare and directed a glare at Sasuke. As he turned Gaara's eyes widened. The boy had the same eyes as the girl he had helped that morning, well not quite the same. In place of the soft, gentle look he had witnessed that morning was hard, cold gaze.

"Did you say something Uchiha?" the boy spat.

"I said watch it Hyuuga," Sasuke replied coldly, obsidian meeting snow white as he matched the boy's cold glare.

The boy causing all the problems was around Sasuke's height with very pale skin. He had straight brown hair that reached his waist and was pulled into a club in the middle of his back. However the feature that stood out most in this boy was his pale, cold eyes.

Catching sight of Gaara he turned slightly.

"A new kid huh? What's your name?"

Gaara just looked at him.

"I asked you a question kid!"

Gaara continued to look at him blankly. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Naruto smirking.

The 'Hyuuga' came a bit closer, "a little advice newbie. Learn a bit of respect and also stay out of my way," he hissed watching Gaara for a reaction.

Gaara just continued to look at him, his expression unchanging. When he realized he wasn't going to a response he turned on his heel and stalked off.

Naruto came up and pounded Gaara on the shoulder grinning.

"A dangerous enemy, but a worthy one none the less," he started. "That was Hyuuga Neji," he said as they watched him walk over to a large group of students.

"He's a year above us so we usually manage to steer clear of him but apparently luck just isn't on our side today. He's apparently quite popular too, that is if you think a brick wall has a personality," Naruto continued.

The trio then continued on to collect their food and proceeded to a table. Once they had sat down an ear piercing screech was heard.

"Gaara!"

Gaara just rolled his eyes as his sister bounded over to them.

"Sorry about this morning. I would have shown you around before class but my bloody fan club…"

She was cut off by Gaara putting his hand over her mouth.

"Daijobu, shinpai shinai," he stated.

Temari then took a step back to look at his company.

"Glad to see even you can make friends," she said eyes twinkling. "Well I have to run, just making sure you were okay. I'll meet you out the front of the school. Look after him for me boys, I'm counting on you," she gushed winking at a now beet red Naruto.

Sasuke just scowled.

Naruto moved closer to Gaara, "you know her?" he queried, wide eyed.

"Uhn, she's my sister," he stated.

"Your… your sister!" Naruto sounded like he was being strangled.

Gaara looked over at Sasuke and gave him a 'what's he on about' look. Sasuke held up his little finger(1) and mouthed 'he likes her.' Gaara raised an eyebrow at this new fact.

"Sasuke-teme, put that down!" Naruto yelled, grabbing his hand and somehow falling on top of him.

Sasuke pushed him off with a muttered, "dobe."

Whilst Naruto was defending himself against Sasuke's allegations Gaara's eyes scanned the cafeteria. His eyes stopped as a familiar mop of pink hair came into view, followed by the blue-black head he had been searching for.

Interupting Naruto's tirade he asked, "Naruto, who are they?" gesturing to the pair.

"Eh?" following Gaara's gaze, "ohh, that's Sakura chan and Hinata chan."

"Chan? You're familiar with them?"

"Hai, they're the only girls that really talk to us and don't go gaga over Sasuke-teme. Well actually Sakura chan yells and Hinata chan stutters but they're super nice. Oh and you know Neji?"

Gaara's face went dark, "what about him?"

"He's Hinata chan's cousin," he stated.

Gaara's eyes widened at that statement. Naruto then continued on about how wonderful Sakura CHAN was much to the scowling Sasuke's disgust.

'So I did hear right, her name is Hinata. I just can't believe she's related to him?' he thought looking over at the quiet girl.

* * *

Sakura started sneezing continuously, "kuso, who's talking about me?" she thought out loud as she wiped her streaming eyes. 

Hinata just giggled at her friends antics. The girls grabbed their food and started towards a table. As they were walking Hinata felt someone's gaze on her and looking around she met a pair of familiar pair of jade eyes. Stopping mid-step she soon lost Sakura and was converged upon by the same nasty's from that morning. Breaking eye contact with Gaara she quicly tried to seek out Sakura. The girls came up to her, about to give a smart remark but never got the chance. Another presence interrupted.

"Hinata right?" the voice asked.

Hinata looked up to find her hallway helper directing a question at her.

"Excuse me, can't you see she's busy?" one of the girls sneered.

"I don't think I was talking to you," he replied coldly, his eyes never leaving Hinata.

"It seems a bit crowded here, would you like to come sit with us?" he asked.

"A…a…ano, h..hai," she responded, following her savior as he led her away.

_1 - raising of the little finger means significant other_

_Daijobu - it's alright_

_Shinpai shinai - don't worry_

_AN: Okay sorry for changing a few of the characters around but it needed to be done and that's how it's going to work. And as much as I love Neji he is going to be nasty... for now. And as for Gaara having eyebrows... yeah he just does. Please look forward to the next chapter. And also I'd like some more reviews before I put the next chapter up, I'm not expecting much, 5 will do plz._

_Thanks guys, see you soon._

_Luv, Co chan._


	3. Knight in shiting armour

_Hey guys, long time no write I know. I'm finally getting my butt into gear and getting something written. This is mostly due to my boyfriend as he hardly ever lets me forget how obsessed with Naruto I am so I finally got some inspiration and ideas on where this story might be going. Hope you guys continue to like it and reviews would be much appreciated._

_

* * *

_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**Co chan: I do not…. Do not ….. do not……. I CAN'T SAY IT!!!! runs screaming off screen**

**Akamaru pops his head onto screen: Arrr, urrf ark urk**

**Translation…. Co chan, never has, does not, and never will be the owner of Naruto**

**Naruto: whoa that's a big message for so little sound, maybe I should learn dog**

**Kiba walks out to get Akamaru**

**Kiba: In your dreams**

**On to the story…..**

* * *

Gaara arrived back at the table to find that Naruto's incessant dribble about Sakura had finally gotten to Sasuke. He was actually trying to strangle Naruto using his jacket sleeve.

"Even you crack huh?" Gaara directed at Sasuke, a smirk on his face.

Sasuke sweat dropped for he hadn't realised he was being watched. He quickly returned to his cold demeanour with a cough.

"Only… about…. Sakura….ch..." a wheezy voice started but never got to finish as a fist came down on Naruto's head, pummelling him into the ground.

A soft pleasant sound came from behind Gaara. He turned to find Hinata giggling at the scene before her. Sasuke look dumbfounded whilst Gaara just smiled.Her giggling was cut short when Gaara grabbed her lunch tray off her, set it on the table and helped her into a seat. He looked at her with a smirk whilst she once again started to blush.

Sakura who had been watching the whole episode smiled to herself.

'Hinata's finally getting along with people apart from me,' at that thought she felt a sharp tug on her sleeve.

She turned and was greeted by a voluptuous blonde.

"Hey forehead. What's wrong, losing your sidekick?"

Standing in front of her were Hinata's harassers led by Ino.

"What's it to you, Ino-pig?" she replied making Ino go red.

"How about you and your groupies go back to the farm yard where you'll be right at home, the pig and the bitches."

At that Ino raised her fist but just as it was about to connect, it was halted by someone. She looked up to find herself being glared at by cold, obsidian eyes.

"S…Sasuke kun? What are y…you doing?" she managed shakily.

Completely ignoring her he turned to Sakura, "wanna sit with us?"

Sakura walked up to him and hissed, "I don't need your help or your charity."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He had only seen Sakura as happy and seemingly dumbed down.

'So she does have a bit of bite to her,' at this thought his startled look was replaced with a cool smirk.

He then became aware of a whimpering noise beside him and turned to find a trembling Ino still held captive by his hand. He threw her hand down with disgust and went to walk off.

"S..Sasuke kun…" Ino started.

"Get lost," was the only response she received.

Sasuke then grabbed Sakura's arm and proceeded to drag her to their table.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" she started.

Her objecting was quietened by the obsidian meeting her own green eyes. She couldn't help but feel calmed by those eyes.

She was brought back to reality by his voice, "Hinata was getting worried so I offered to find you."

Sakura's mouth fell open, 'was THE Uchiha Sasuke explaining himself to HER?'

She couldn't help a smile and curtsied saying, "well then, lead the way my knight in shiting armour."

She looked up, her eyes full of mischief to meet a pair of confused obsidian orbs accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

"You quite done?" he queried, a note of amusement evident in his voice.

She just laughed and they returned to the others. The moment was ruined by Naruto.

"Sakura chan, are you alright?"

This earnt a glare from Sasuke as he returned to his seat. Naruto continued to interrogate Sakura until a yell echoed across the cafeteria.

"Hyuuga Neji, you cold hearted bastard!! Just wait until I get my hands on you. You'll be the world's first human pin cushion!!"

Gaara directed a questioning look at Naruto but all he got was silence.

Sakura then got up muttering, "That jerk must have done it again, I'll be back."

A quiet voice spoke, "that's Neji nii san's girlfriend Tenten. He cheats on her with the rich girls but she still puts up with him."

Hinata watched Sakura walk over to where the voice last sounded.

"Tenten and Sakura do martial arts together and have been friends for a long time,"

Hinata stated as she watched Sakura's fading back.

"And let me guess, you don't go with her because Neji is your cousin?" Gaara questioned as he followed Hinata's line of sight.

Hinata went wide-eyed and then looked into her lap.

"Hinata…. Can I call you Hinata chan?" at a nod from her he continued, "don't blame yourself for his stupidity."

"D….Demo, S…Sabaku san…"

"It's Gaara," he said looking her in the eyes.

"Ah s..suman.. G..Gaara san," she replied blushing.

"One of my favourite sayings goes, you can choose your friends but not your relatives," he stated attempting to look wistful.

At the attempt a shy smile came across Hinata's face. Gaara was about to feign offence when a shrill voice ran out nearby. Gaara groaned as he recognised the voice.

Four blonde pigtails became visible bouncing across the space.

"Gaara!"

He tried to hide behind Hinata but failed miserably as he was easily a head taller than she.

"I was hoping you'd still be here. I completely forgot that I have cheerleading this afternoon (bwahahaha Temari is a cheerleader… Evil grin) so could you get one of your friends to help you home," she looked at Hinata. "Maybe your girlfriend could help you, I'll see you later," and with that Temari once again bounced off.

Hinata had gone a deep red and even Gaara had blushed slightly at the term girlfriend.

Gaara with his head in his hands groaned, "That's why I wish I could choose my relatives," he stated rolling his eyes, "it hardly helps my image."

"And what image would that be, bad boy brother of the head cheerleader? Whoa can't lose that one,"

He looked around and found the speaker was actually Hinata, who now had her hand over her mouth and was wide-eyed, almost as if she was afraid of his reaction.

"It speaks!!" he cried, "and ouch at that," he added feigning a look of hurt.

This caused the startled look to be replaced by laughter in her eyes whilst she giggled. Just when Gaara was about to ask something the bell sounded for next period.

"Ah… g..gomen I have to go find Sakura. I'll s…see you in class Gaara san," she smiled and hurried off.

"Ja ne Hinata chan," he said quietly to himself.

He looked back to his table only to realise his folly. Sasuke and Naruto had been present for everything.

Sasuke coughed and gruffly said, "Class time lover boy."

He looked Gaara in the eyes and smirked.

Naruto exploded with, "so now you have better friends you don't need us!" tears streaming down his face.

"Why Naruto, jealous? I had no idea that such fine looking young men as you and Sasuke would swing that way," he said as he went to get up.

He stopped when he heard a slight gagging noise. He looked over at Sasuke who was trying to hold in a burst of laughter. However this only served to make it seem like he was having a seizure. Gaara laughed outright at the sight.

"Wow, what a day. I find a mouse that has more bite than a piranha and an icicle with a sense of humour," he commented to himself.

He walked towards the hallway with Sasuke closely behind. Naruto was still, however, at the table looking very deep in thought.

All of a sudden his head snapped up, "hey, I'm not gay!!!" he yelled as he ran after the others.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that. Please review and soooooo sorry it's taken me so long to get this up but I had serious writers block. I'm pretty sure i'm through that dry period though. 


	4. Gym junkies

_Hey everyone,_

_yes i know, for once I actually update in a few days. Fastest update time ever!!!... for me, lol. And I hope to keep it up, as long as the inspiration stays :P  
So as long as the boy stays I'm good. Actually, he's kinda like my editor aswell, how professional._

_Anyway my thanks go out to:_

_- Branwenn-Wolf  
- Gaara1Love  
-im SOOOO lost.again-  
- LavenderShell  
- bountyhunter5000  
- DemanTear  
- Hibiki-chan_

* * *

**Co chan: I do not own (butterfly flies past)... oooh pretty (runs after it)**

**Naruto: come on, even I have a longer attention span (smell of ramen wafts in)... RAMEN!!!...(runs off)**

**Co chan comes back singing the bleach opening theme**

**Ino: what is wrong with this chick?**

**Co chan continues to skip around singing random theme songs**

**Ino: I'll do the disclaimer then (Sasuke walks past) ...Sasuke kun!!! (runs after him)**

**Sakura runs on: Back off Ino-pig, he's mine!!! (runs after Ino)**

**Gaara: Oh for the love of god, Co chan does not...**

**Temari: GAARA!!!!**

**Gaara: GAH!!! (disappears in a cloud of sand)**

**Hinata walks on: Co chan does not own Naruto and should give up on Gaara**

**Hinata bows and walks off**

**Co chan comes back: What just happened?

* * *

**

The next class they had was gym. Gaara mentally groaned. He hated gym. It's not that he wasn't good at it, it's just it required so much effort.

Naruto was bouncing around saying something about shorts.

Gaara stopped dead, realization dawning on him….sports uniform.

'Shit,' he thought to himself.

(A/N The school doesn't have an everyday uniform but does have a sports uniform)

The boys proceeded into the locker room to get changed and then continued on to the gymnasium.

As they entered Sasuke turned to Gaara, "just warning you that our gym teacher is a wacko."

Gaara raised an eyebrow, "who isn't at this school?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Sasuke mumbled.

Gaara was looking around the gym when he spotted a group of girls come out of the change room. Amongst them were Sakura and Hinata. Gaara's eyes widened as he registered the uniform. Gone were the baggy cargo pants and the over-sized hoodie. In their place was a pair of black shorts and a tightish fitting grey T. If he thought she looked good before, this was a temperature raising new degree of hot.

* * *

Hinata came out of the change rooms feeling quite excited. Today they'd be playing volleyball and it was by far her favourite sport. She looked towards the court and out of the corner of her eye saw Sasuke, Naruto and Gaara walking towards the group. 

She inwardly gaped as she realized that Gaara wasn't wearing his normal attire. Instead he was wearing black ¾ shorts and a quite form hugging grey shirt. Due to this uniform she discovered that he actually had quite a good body, drool worthy really. (A/N I love Gaara!!!)

Sakura on the other hand was casting 'inconspicuous' glances at Sasuke whilst he just looked her up and down openly.

A loud shout jolted everyone out of their thoughts, "Gather, gather my youthful students and let the fire that is your youth emanate through you all!"

Standing next to some volleyball courts was a tall man with a black, bowl hair cut and was wearing a green jump suit. (A/N I'm sorry, I couldn't do the spandex in current times. It should be illegal!!... Rages on about how men in spandex DO NOT look hot… We're men, manly men. We're men in tights, TIGHT tights:P ) Standing next to him was a boy in his late teens with the exact same haircut and outfit.

"Welcome to our kingdom of spring-time heath and youth Rock Lee," he said gesturing to the boy.

"He is a student teacher and will be with us for a few weeks."

His eyes scanned over the students until Gaara sensed that they had stopped on him.

"Ah a new student. I am Maito Gai, head of the Phys. Ed. Department," at this he did a 'nice guy' pose and grinned so his teeth sparkled.

"Ah my eyes, it burns!!" one of the boys yelled, shielding his face from the white.

Gaara turned to look at his new friends reactions. Sasuke just had his eyes closed whilst Naruto was watching Gai-sensei with starry eyes that practically reflected a green jump suit in each pupil.

'Oh don't tell me he likes the outfit,' he thought, getting very tempted to slap some sense into the blonde.

Gai nodded to Lee who walked up to the group.

"Today, we will all be partaking in the exuberant sport of volleyball but first we will begin with a quick warmup," he announced.

_**Half the period later….**_

Gaara was cursing the very existence of this so called Rock Lee with every fibre of his being. Not only was the warm up like a boot camp, then the stupid git came up with a 'wonderful' idea… or so he claimed. His idea was for the volleyball 'warmup' drills… that's right, volleyball playing had not yet even commenced, was that the class split up into boy-girl partners. Groans and squeals were the general response.

Personally, Gaara was having other thoughts.

'I'm going to kill him. Crush him while he writhes and screams against the immense pressure. Crush his limbs so they become useless…'

Vivid images appeared as he thought of the scene. It was almost as if he had done it before… a maniacal look crept across his face.

He was snapped out of his thought process by a feeling that he was being observed. He looked up to find a boy looking at him, smirking.

"Enjoying yourself newbie? What ya' thinkin' to get that look across your face?" the

boy enquired.

He was about Gaara's height with cropped silver hair and was built a little bigger. The boy was about to say something when his attention turned to the space beside Gaara. Hinata now occupied that space.

She looked up at him and asked in a quiet yet determined voice, "partner?"

As he nodded he heard a low growling from the silver haired kid and looked to find he was being glared at. Gaara smirked and followed Hinata to a space on the floor.

(A/N Just so you guys know, most of the guys are tall in this fic, okay? Gives me more to work with and larger entertainment value :P)

* * *

Sakura was glowering due to the suggestion from the assistant teach, one of the only girls annoyed at the prospect of pairing up with a boy. She was sure Naruto would come and bug her so she started to sneak off. As she turned around she bumped nose to chest into one of the boys. 

"Ouch," she rubbed her nose and looked up.

In front of her was a boy with ice-white hair with pale blue tips. From close up she found he had deep purple eyes. She finally recognized him as Drey, a recent exchange student to the school. He grinned cockily as though he expected something. Instead she went to step around him but was stopped when he grabbed her arm. She went to voice her complaint when she felt her arm released and turned around to find Sasuke with his hand bearing down Drey's wrist.

* * *

Sasuke was standing by himself watching Gaara have a glare off with one of the exchange students, only to be dragged by Hinata of all people. Sasuke smirked. He looked around and found the pink head that he was looking for though he didn't like what he saw. Drey was walking up behind her. Sasuke started to walk over to her himself. He saw her walk into Drey and upped his speed. He was at her side when Drey grabbed her arm and quickly intervenced grabbing his wrist. 

"Problem Sakura?" he queried, looking down at her.

She shook her head slowly.

"Come on," he said gesturing with his head to follow.

She followed slowly then regained her wit, "you making it a habit of not letting anyone touch me or something?"

He stopped until she caught up him and turned to face her, "what, did you want him to?"

"NO!" she practically yelped.

At that he continued on to an empty space.

"My knight in shiting armour strikes again," she muttered.

Stopping directly in front, looking down to face her he questioned "why do you call me that?"

She poked a finger into his nose and explained, "well you're not exactly a white knight and you shit me off, hence the name," emphasizing by poking his nose every so often.

He shook his head, snorted and moved away.

* * *

The volleyball drills consisted of the three hit routine between the pairs (dig,set, spike) and it did not take long for Sasuke and Gaara to reaslise that their partners were slightly better than average. When it was finally time for the class game the boys were sufficiently battered and bruised. The partners were split evenly into mixed teams and proceeded onto the court. 

Hinata was up to serve first. Gaara was a reserve for his team so he contentedly watched. Before he, or anyone else for that matter, knew what was happening she made scored 4 points.

Gaara just gaped. Eventually Gai-sensei gave the ball to the other team because they were so pitiful. The silver haired boy was serving next but Gaara was too pre-occupied to notice.

'I wonder how many people knew Hinata could play,' he thought to himself.

"Look out!!"

He was so deep in thought that he didn't register the warning and all of a sudden everything went black.

* * *

Hinata's a volleyball champ? And what's happened to Gaara? What's going to happen with the two new trouble makers?  
Follow the secret life of Konoha by tuning in next time to 'Stepping Forward.' 

Sorry had an anime ep. Preview moment there :P

A/N Ok, I'm kinda making this story into a HxG & SxS fic. Sorry to you Naruto fans but Naruto is mainly the comedy relief.

* * *

Co chan: PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'm getting desperate ...(starts wailing and runs off screen)

Gaara: If you don't stop her crying I will...


	5. Foot in mouth disease

_Hey there guys, Co chan here._

_This chapter is abit of a short one so plz don't hurt me. I hope it's still good, let me know if it is or not I beg you.  
Thanks goes out to my regulars.  
Luv ya heaps, happy reading._

_Co chan xox_

_

* * *

_

**DISCLAIMER**

**Co chan: I do not own Naruto, or any of the other characters. Drey and the other boy however are my creations therefore belong to me only!!**

**Drey: Hey, what if I don't wanna belong to you?**

**Other boy: At least you have a name so quit complaining!!!**

**

* * *

**

'...' individual thought

' _italics' _inner voice

"..." speech

**

* * *

**

Gaara groggily opened his eyes upon hearing a sweet voice.

'I've died and gone to heaven,' he thought.

His focus slowly sharpened as the voice got louder.

"Gaara-kun… Gaara kun."

Opening his eyes fully he realized a head was bent over him and he was lying down. Looking up he found himself caught in a pair of moon-like eyes.

"Gaara-kun, you're awake. Daijobu ka" Hinata questioned when he opened his eyes.

"Gaara-kun?" he queried.

When she realized how she'd been addressing him she blushed heavily. He then tried to sit up but stopped as his head spun uncontrollably.

"Slowly or you'll get a blood rush," Hinata instructed as she helped him sit up.

"Where is everyone?" Gaara asked, looking slowly around.

It was then that he realized he was no longer in the gym.

"Gai sensei brought you to the infirmary whilst Lee sama finished the class," Hinata explained.

"Lucky them," he muttered.

Hinata started giggling whilst applying an ice pack to the lump on Gaara's head.

"Itai," he breathed as he flinched from the cold.

Hinata just smiled and continued to hold it in place.

"So…" Gaara's gaze roved across her face, "who hit me?"

"Drey san, though his aim is usually much better. He's captain of the mixed team I'm on," she replied.

"What's to say he didn't get what he was aiming for?" Gaara said bluntly.

"Oh no, Drey is a nice person. He wouldn't do that, I just know he wouldn't," Hinata weakly protested.

"So you like him then?" he continued.

"NO!!" she shrieked and then went red with embarrassment. "I mean… no I don't," she covered.

* * *

Hinata felt that Gaara's gaze could pierce even the hide of a rhino. She felt extremely vulnerable and didn't know why. It wasn't a fearful type of vulnerable though. It was more her resolve of keeping quiet that was being broken down and she wasn't really sure that she minded.

* * *

Next second the infirmary door opened and a busty blonde walked in. Hinata immediately bowed.

'That's right, she's the headmaster,' Gaara recalled.

'_She could be my master any day_,' another voice commented.

'Shut up you.'

At that the other voice let out a howl that left Gaara's head throbbing.

'Bloody inner voice,' Gaara cursed.

The woman had long blonde hair that was split between two pig-tails, a youthful face and a rack that any pervert would dream about… or in Gaara's case his inner self.

"Sabaku-san correct?" she directed at Gaara.

He nodded in response.

"First day and already in the infirmary? I hope this doesn't turn into a daily habit," she commented.

"Not unless I get a ball to the head on a daily basis," he retorted, not looking at all amused.

"Well I advise when you sign up for the after school clubs that you stay away from ball sports," she stated then turned to Hinata. "Can you make sure he remains in one piece for me Hinata san?"  
"A..ah, hai Tsunade sama."

Tsunade winked at her as she walked out.

Her attention was turned back to Gaara as he let out a groan when he attempted to stand up. She quickly stabilized him and looked at him openly.

"Are you sure you're ready to move around?"

"I'm not a weakling, I'm fine. What are you, my mother?" he snapped.

She flinched in response and withdrew her arm. Gaara looked at her and instantly felt ashamed. She had her head down and it appeared that she was muttering to herself. He approached her slowly with his hand behind his head; this was not an everyday situation for Gaara.

"A…ano… gomen ne Hinata chan. I didn't mean to snap. It's just that I hate it when people underestimate me and…" he babbled.

Hinata looked up and he could see water tracks down her face.

'Crap, I made her cry!' he mentally cursed. 'What do I do?" he panicked.

'_Comfort her_,' his inner voice stated.

'WHAT? What does that mean?' he questioned.

'_Hug her or something,' _it suggested.

'Are you serious?!' he shrieked.

'_Well unless you want to do something else for her…'_

'Bloody hentai conscience.'

'_And you love it!' _it cried and did this wacky laugh.

Gaara walked up to Hinata slowly and very unsurely put his arms around her. Initially her body went rigid but then relaxed into his arms as her tears started to dry up. Just when Gaara was getting comfortable footsteps sounded in the adjoining room.

Gaara and Hinata quickly pulled apart as the nurse poked her brunette head out.

"I think you can make a move now you too," she stated dryly. "Afternoon classes are almost over but you've still got your clubs to attend."  
They both nodded.

"And don't forget your training tomorrow morning Hinata chan."  
"Hai, Shizuka sensei."

The nurse (Shizuka) smiled, "off you go then."

The two youths went out into the hallway and Hinata went to walk away but was stopped when a hand pulled on her own. She turned to face the owner.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked uncertainly.

She nodded slowly and stopped when she felt a hand on her face. Gaara used his thumb to wipe away the tear tracks from her cheeks.

"Gomen Gaara kun," she said looking up into his face, "I guess things are just getting to me."

'She's not telling me something,' he thought to himself.

He just nodded in response.

"A..ano, have you joined any clubs yet, Gaara kun?"

He shook his head.

"Anything you want to do?" she pressed.

He shook his head.

"I might just do what Naruto and Sasuke do. No offense Hinata but I don't think volleyball and I mix," he said and smirked.

A smile lit her face, "well let's go find them then," she stated.

His hand had not left hers so she pulled him after her down the hallway.

Shizuka poked her head out the door and watched them disappear down the corridor.

She grinned and called, "you can come out now."

A busty blonde stepped out from around the corner.

"Playing match maker are we, Tsunade sama?"

"Nonsense, that boy needs all the help he can get and who better than your Hinata," she responded.

Shizuka nodded in agreement.

"And if things work out for them so be it," Tsunade added with a wink.

Shizuka let out a sigh.

"Now, time for a drink," the blonde stated walking into the infirmary.

"You know you're not allowed to drink during school hours, especially at school," Shizuka growled.

She cast one more look in the direction the pair had gone.

'Good for you Hinata.'

A yell rang out from inside, "where'd you hide it this time Shizuka?!"

At that she rolled her eyes, walked back in and closed the door behind her.

* * *

A/N

If you guys hadn't figured it out, Gaara's inner voice/conscience is Shukaku… go figure, lol.

Not much to say about this chappie, I just wanted to get it up and going. Hope you like it and PLZ REVIEW!!!!


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys,

Co chan here. Sorry about the delay. In regards to this story I am having severe issues with the plot and soo much writer's block that it's insane. I'll try and get something up and going coz I really don't want to have to discontinue this story.

In the meantime, check out my latest and first oneshot, Be My Valentine.

Have fun guys.

Lotsa love,

Co chan


	7. Complicated

_Hey guys & girls, Co chan here. Im so sorry this chapter has taken so long for me to get up and going. I finally got some inspiration in the way of an extremely boring uni lecture and happening to have the script in my bag :P _

_So hopefully I'll be able to keep it going from now on, so without further a due I give you the next chapter!!!_

**Disclaimer**

**Co chan: **_**Well maybe not without further a due but almost there.**_

**Gaara: **_**What's goin on?**_

**Co chan: **_**I'm back!!!!!!!**_

**Gaara: **_**eye twitches**_

**Co chan: **_**anyway, I do not own Naruto or any of the other characters but Gaara is definitely in my cards for the future :P**_

**Gaara: _mutters something about between Temari and the psycho author that he'll never get any peace_**

* * *

Sakura sat down in one of the two remaining empty seats in the classroom. 

'I wonder where Hinata is. I haven't seen her since she went to check up on Sabaku-kun. I hope everything's okay.'

She was so deep in thought that she barely noticed someone sit beside her.

Startled out of her reverie she managed, "Ano, that spot is for…"

"Hinata-chan, ne?" a masculine voice finished.

Looking up in surprise her gaze was met with the deep obsidian eyes of Sasuke. Her thoughts finally gathered and still all she managed was to gape at him. It was only then that she realised he had said something.

"Eh…" a confused look accompanied.

Sasuke took a deep breath and started again, a cocky look on his face.

"I said I heard that Hinata-chan was requested to show Gaara wound so she won't be back for the rest of the period," he explained.

"Oh, ok," Sakura muttered looking back at the desk.

Sasuke's eyes gentled slightly looking at the depressed, strawberry haired teen.

"So it's okay that I sit here then?" he queried.

"Ano, hai," she replied quietly not looking at him but focusing on her hands in her lap.

Sasuke continued to get out his books for the session. Once this was done he sat there with his head propped up by his hands. Some time passed until Sakura finally got up the courage to bring her head up and cast a sideways glance at the midnight haired boy seated next to her.

What she saw almost drew a laugh from her. Sasuke had his head on the table, his arms folded around his face, fast asleep. This wasn't the most hilarious part. A line of drool was slowly making its way from the corner of his mouth. Now on top of that he had started to lightly snore. This was too much for her and trying to hold in a laugh, she let out a snort. The teacher turned and directed a questioning look at her and then continued. The sharp sound snapped Sasuke out of his doze and he blearily opened his eyes.

Suddenly Sakura felt something hit the back of her head. Putting her hand up, she felt it was sticky. She'd been hit with a spit ball. Plucking it from her hair she felt something else hit her. This time the piece of paper bounced off her head and to her horror, landed in Sasuke's lap. As he picked it up she tried to grab it off him but this only led to him grabbing and holding on to her hand.

He unravelled the paper and looked at the contents.

_**You're more a pig than I'll every know & now you don't even have your sidekick**_

_**LOSER!!**_

Sasuke looked questioningly at Sakura.

"Who?" he mouthed.

She only looked down into her lap once again. The answer quickly cam to him. He recognised the flowery writing from numerous fan letters to him.

'Ino, that bitch," he thought, a scowl marking his usually emotionless features.

Sakura watched as his face went from thoughtful to frightening. She realised he still had hold of the note. With her free hand she snatched at it. This resulted in Sasuke snapping out of his reverie. She pulled at her restrained hand, trying to free it from his strong yet gentle grip. Feeling a tug on one of his Sasuke realised with slight shock that he was holding Sakura's hand.

'Crap, when did that happen?! I must not have let it go when she tried to grab the note,' Sasuke mentally panicked.

Sasuke regained his senses to a noise like someone clearing their throat. That someone was Sakura.

"Ano… Sasuke-kun, can I have my hand back?"

Sasuke grunted and shoved her hand away. If Sakura had not had her eyes down she may have seen a faint blush creep across his face.

The period came to an end and Sasuke made a hasty exit quietly muttering a 'ja ne.'

Sakura however waited until everyone else had left and then made her way to her locker.

Sasuke's mind was in a whirl. He wanted to help Sakura but knew she would not stand for it. But what was bothering him more was why he wanted to help her. What was the reason for it? Little did he know, the answer would soon present itself.

* * *

Sasuke headed towards his after school activity which happened to be Martial Arts. On the way he bumped into Gaara being led by a rushing Hinata. When Hinata set eyes on Sasuke she veered towards him. 

"Sasuke-kun, thank goodness. I didn't quite know where to take Gaara-kun for Martial Arts so could you look after him for me?"

Sasuke went slightly wide-eyed at having been addressed in such an up front manner by the shy, easily intimidated girl. Hinata didn't give him much of a chance to object.

"Well I've gotta get to volleyball so have fun," she added and ran down the hallway.

He looked to Gaara, who was frowning at the idea of him needing to be looked after. Then a yell came from down the hallway.

"See you tomorrow Gaara-kun!"

Sasuke watched as the frown left the red head's face and was replaced by what could have almost been a smile.

* * *

_Okie doke guys, that was it. Sorry it was so short but I did have quite a bit of difficulty with this chappy. I almost went back to my negative writing days and then I had to remind myself what to actual mood of this story was… AGAIN!!!_

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Please don't forget to review. I love hearing from you guys and what you think of my stories._

_Peace out!!!!_

_Co chan xox_


	8. After School Shenanigans

Long time no write, I am trying to get my butt into gear and finish my unfinished stories. This one is at the top of my list.  
I will do my best to keep the mood the same but it has been a long time so bear with me.  
Let me know what you think :)

DISCLAIMER

Co chan: I do not own any rights to Naruto, though my passion for Gaara is returning and burning more brightly than the fire of youth! :P

Gaara: and I thought I was safe...

* * *

**Chaper 8: After School Shenanigans**

* * *

The walk to the martial arts hall was a quiet one. Apparently Naruto was the key ingredient that fired the ice-berg and sand castle up. Though Gaara was having an inner battle.

"_Oooh baby you can light my fire…"_ the obnoxious voice crooned.

Gaara rolled his eyes, an action becoming more common to him since starting at this school… and it was only the first day.

He outwardly face-palmed which got Sasuke's attention momentarily.

"Tch…" was all that came of it, along with a smirk.

'Great, now he's going to think I am as bad as Naruto… who likes my sister.'

He shuddered at the thought which Sasuke noticed and let out a small cough to cover the chuckle that escaped.

Gaara's eye twitched. He took a deep breath and resisted the maniacal suggestions that the inner voice was throwing him.

"So who is the martial arts instructor?" Gaara nonchalantly asked.

Hearing this an evil grin crossed Sasuke's face.

"You'll see..."

"Ah crap," was all Gaara could muster as he walked into the hall.

Two green jumpsuits were running laps yelling infuriating slogans of encouragement.

Oh yes, he was in hell.

* * *

Hinata hurried to the volleyball courts after offloading Gaara onto Sasuke. Though truth be told, she would have gladly missed volleyball practice to spend time with him. The image of him in the more revealing gym attire entered her mind, bringing on a blush.

Oh but Drey-san would not have been allowing of that. He was very strict on practice sessions, maintaining that the team must always be at their best. Which is why it was so odd that he had messed up that serve so badly…

Gaara thought it was on purpose but everyone can have an off day, even Drey-san.

She entered the gymnasium and saw that the team had already begun warming up. She caught Sakura's eye as she walked over to Drey.

Drey turned as he heard footsteps behind him. His focused face broke into a grin upon seeing her.

"Hinata-chan, you're here. I was starting to worry," he gushed.

Hinata stopped in front of him, looking up to meet his gaze. His cropped silver hair gave him an exotic air, combining that with his emerald green eyes and it was enough to make most girls swoon. However, Hinata preferred a calmer sea-green to the sparkling emerald shade.

"Gomen Drey-san, I will begin the batsu for being late," she apologized with a small bow and went to walk over to Sakura.

A hand halted her progress and she was pulled gently around to face Drey once more.

"This is your first time so I think we can let it slide, ne Hinata-chan?"

For some reason the way he said her name in such a familiar manner sent tremors up her arm. She looked over to Sakura with wide eyes, slight unease setting in.

She looked back at Drey and said, "it's okay Drey-san. It would not be fair on the others."

"Well why don't you help me pack up at the end, that way the training won't run behind," he suggested.

"Umm okay, that seems fair," she replied and then hurried over to Sakura to warm up.

As she turned she missed the predatory look that crossed his face. Sakura however witnessed the whole thing.

* * *

Gaara had never hated someone as much as he hated the assistant teacher, Lee. From the marble-like eyes to the bowl cut copy he despised him with a fury that rivalled any hatred known to man. Particularly as the influence rubbed off on one, Uzumaki Naruto. He had even overheard Naruto asked where they got there jumpsuits and if they sold them in navy and orange…

He decided to crush this idealism now. As Naruto walked back over to he and Sasuke Gaara began his ploy.

"So you like Temari?" he bluntly asked.

A beet-red Naruto was the response.

"Hmmm omoshiroi," he exclaimed with a glint in his eye.

Sasuke watched on, intrigued.

"You know I read her diary once…" he paused for dramatic effect, "and it said what kind of guy she prefers."

"Honto desu ka?!" Naruto exploded.

"What did it say? Oshiete ne, ne?"

"Something about fun, athletic… you know the usual girly fluff…" he said in a bored tone.

"Anything specific that would help me?"

"There was something…"

"What?! What?!"

"I think it was that she would die before dating a guy who wears jumpsuits," Gaara states.

There was silence, and then a cracking as Naruto's idealism shattered before their very eyes. A snorting sound ensued as Sasuke pressed his hands over his mouth in an attempt to muffle the sound.

Gaara smirked.

This comedy trio was interrupted by the appearance of a puffed pink-haired somebody.

Sasuke stood to attention at once.

"Sakura, what is it?"

Her eyes went from him to Gaara.

"Gaara-san, I need your help. It's Hinata…"

Before she could finish Gaara had bolted towards the door.

"She's in the gym for volleyball," she called after him.

* * *

_So that is the update, hope it continues the flow of the story up until now._

_Will get another chapter up soon._

_Co chan xo_


End file.
